wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Światostatek Zaisuthra
'Światostatek Zaisuthra - 'thumb|324px|Patriarcha Khaine'aświatostatek Eldarów, jeden z pierwszych który uciekł z Imperium Eldarów, jeszcze przed Upadkiem. Stał się siedzibą eldarskiego Kultu Genokradów. Historia Upadek Sytuacja w Imperium Eldarów w końcu stała się w końcu nie do zniesienia. Wielu mieszkańców supermocarstwa, nie mogąc zdzierżyć sytuacji w jakiej się znaleźli, uciekli na sam skraj Galaktyki - na tzw. Światy Uciekinierów. Wydaje się że porzucili tam zaawansowaną technologię, obwiniając ją za moralne zepsucie swojej rasy i poświęcili się współpracy z naturą. Wkrótce stali się znani pod tą samą nazwą jak planety na których przebywali - Uciekinierzy. Tymczasem sytuacja robiła się coraz gorsza. Kompletnie zdeprawowani Eldarzy zaczęli porzucać planety których administrowanie sprawiało jakiekolwiek kłopoty i przenieśli się na światy w sercu swojego Imperium, gdzie dosłownie nie musieli oddawać się niczemu innemu, niż własnym przyjemnościom. Nie wiedzieli jak wielkie niebezpieczeństwo im zagraża. A przynajmniej nie wszyscy. Prorokowie Imperium, którzy znali najgłębsze tajemnice Osnowy, przepowiedzieli, że taki styl życia sprowadzi zagładę na całą rasę. Immaterium było wymiarem dusz i myśli - a żadna z ras Galaktyki nie miała ich silniejszych niż Eldarzy. Ich zepsucie zaczęło przybierać fizyczną postać w głębiach Królestwa Chaosu. Przepowiedziane zostało, że jeśli moralne zepsucie nie zostanie uleczone, nastąpi katastrofa jakiej wszechświat nie widział. Oczywiście, większość Eldarów nie uwierzyła. Byli jednak tacy, którzy to zrobili. Zgromadzili się oni na Światostatkach - potężnych, żyjących okrętach które swoją wielkością dorównują planetom. Na pokładach tych statków wyruszyli w podróż - gdziekolwiek, byle jak najdalej od zepsucia jakie chcieli zostawić za sobą. Zaisuthra była jednym z pierwszych Światostatków jakie opuściły Imperium - ich ucieczka miała miejsce tak wcześnie, że na pokładzie ich Światostatku nie zainstalowano Okręgu Nieskończoności. Gdy doszło do narodzin Slaanesh, Zaisuthra była na samych obrzeżach Galaktyki, z dala od epicentrum tragedii ale i reszty swoich pobratyńców. Kompletnie odizolowani, nie byli w stanie uzyskać Kamieni Dusz, w których po śmierci mogłyby skryć się ich dusze. Ucieczka Nie minęło dużo czasu nim Zaisuthra stała się celem ataków najróżniejszych demonów oraz czcicieli Chaosu. Mieszkańcy Zaisuthry bronili się dzielnie, jednak bez Okręgu Nieskończoności i Kamieni Dusz, każda śmierć stała się niepowetowaną stratą. Morale niemal kompletnie upadło, gdy jasnym stało się, że każdemu upadłemu wojownikowi przeznaczone jest wiecznie cierpienie w objęciach Tej Która Pragnie. thumb|346pxGdy Zaisuthra ledwie przetrwała masywny atak ze strony sług Boga Rozkładu, Nurgle'a, Eldarzy postanowili uciec dalej, niż ktokolwiek przed nimi. Postanowili udać się w głąb międzygalaktycznej pustki. Zostawić za sobą Galaktykę, która nie oferowala im nic, oprócz smutku. Pozostawić sny o dawnej świetności. I może, być może, znaleźć nowe miejsce do życia, znajdujące się poza zasięgiem Slaanesha. I tak właśnie Światostatek Zaisuthra wyruszył w swą wielką podróż. Dla reszty Eldarów, nieświadomych co dzieje się z ich pobratyńcami, Zaisuthra wkrótce stała się znana jako "Zaginiony Światostatek". Pierwsze Ofiary Tyranidów thumb|354px|Grupa GenokradówWkrótce miało się okazać, że międzygalaktyczna pustka nie jest zbyt przyjaznym miejscem. Po stuleciach dryfowania mieszkańcy Światostatku stali się jednymi z pierwszych ofiar nadchodzących gromad Wielkiego Pożeracza. Dokładniej - pierwszych flot zwiadowczych, składających się z Genokradów. Walki pomiędzy Eldarami a Tyranidami były niezwykle krwawe i niestety potwierdziły to co i tak już podejrzewano - nawet w absolutnej pustce dusze Aeldari nie byli wolni od wpływów Tej Która Pragnie. Na pewnym etapie walk jednemu z Genokradów udało się zapłodnić pierwsze ofiary. Powstały pierwsze Hybrydy, które z kolei dalej przekazywały swoje geny. Genokrad urósł do rozmiaru Patriarchy a w sercu Światostatku powstał Kult. Jeśli wierzyć słowom przyszłych pokoleń Hybryd, Umysł Lęgu był odpowiedzią jakiej Eldarzy szukali. Rzucany przez niego Cień w Osnowie skutecznie blokował drogę Slaaneshowi i zabezpieczał duszę Aeldari, którzy po śmierci stawali się częścią Umysłu Roju. Zdesperowani Eldarzy mieli poddać się Kultowi Genokradów, chcąc w ten sposób ocalić swe dusze przed wieczną udręką. Nie wiadomo na ile ta wersja wydarzeń naprawdę miała miejsce - jasnym jest jednak że Światostatek wkrótce wypełnił się Hybrydami i Eldarami kontrolowanymi przez Genokradów. Finałem nowego etapu w historii Zaisuthry było połączenie Genokrada który rozpoczął cały proces z jednym z Odłamków Boga Wojny i stworzenie w ten sposób Patriarchy Khaine'a. Powrót do Galaktyki Światostatek Zaisuthra spędził następne tysiąclecia w pustce Galaktyki, rozmnażając się i tworząc coraz więcej Hybryd. Problem narodził się gdy skończył się swieży materiał genetyczny - jeśli Kult chciał przetrwać, musiał zdobyć "świeżą krew". A najbliższa znajdowała się w Galaktyce Drogi Mlecznej. thumb|316px|Visarch, Yvraine, jej kot i Awatar YnneadZaisuthra powróciła do Galaktyki w M42, pozwalając by historie o powrocie "Zaginionego Światostatku" dotarły do odpowiednich uszu. Eldrad Ulthran, były Arcyprorok Ulthwe i członek Ynnari poinformował Yvraine o powrocie Zaisuthry i zasugerował, że mogą tam znaleźć jeden z artefaktów, którego od dawna szukali. Yvraine udała się więc z misją na Odnaleziony Światostatek, zabierając ze sobą swojego ochroniarza, Vysarcha oraz Iyannę Arienal, jedną z największych wojowniczek Światostatku Iyanden. Bitwa Gdy Ynnari przybyli na Zaisuthrę, Eldarzy potrakowali ich z prawdziwą gościnnością - szczególnie Iyannę, której odległa rodzina miała znajdować się na Światostatku. Mieszkańcy Zaisuthry oczywiście zachowywali się dziwnie - nie podążali żadną ze ścieżek, a we wnętrzu ich Światostatku można było zobaczyć wiele posągów o dziwnych rysach twarzy. Nowoprzybyli byli jednak w stanie przekonać swoich gości, że wszelkie różnice w zachowaniu wynikały z długiego pobytu w pustce międzygalaktycznej, a posągi były poświęcone Bogom zabitym przez Tą Którą Pragnie. Wkrótce jednak mieszkańcy Zaisuthry pokazali swoją prawdziwą twarz. Ynnari zostali nagle zaatakowani przez całą armię Kultu, którzy planowali pojmać tak wielu Eldarów jak tylko się dało i wykorzystać ich świeży genom w dalszym rozwoju. Szczególną rolę miała w tym planie odegrać Iyanna. Hybrydy dowiedziały się o tym jak bardzo kobieta pragnęła odzyskać rodzinę (Kamienie Dusz w których przebywali krewni Arienali zostały zniszczone tysiąclecia temu) - chcieli wykorzystać tą chęć, by złapać ją w pułapkę, zaabsorwować i odesłać by mogła przenieść genokradzką zarazę na Iyanden. A potem na resztę Światostatków. Z planów jednak nic nie wyszło a Ynnari bronili się mocniej niż zakładano. W końcu do bitwy dołączył Patriarcha Khaine'a, który rozrywał swoimi czterema płonącymi rękoma wszystkich wojowników jakich spotkał na drodzę. Yvraine musiała przyzwać Awatara Ynneada, by uporać się z tym zagrożeniem. A gdy walka dwóch kawałków eldarskich Bogów zakończyła się zwycięstwem fragmentu Boga Śmierci i Patriarcha padł, jego Kult kompletnie stracił orientację. Rozproszeni i zdezorientowani mieszkańcy Zaisuthry zostali wyrżnęci w pień co do jednego. Źródła Ghost Warrior: Rise of the Ynnari Chapters 5, 7, 14, 19, 24, 27, 28 Kategoria:Eldarzy Kategoria:Światostatki Kategoria:Kult Genokradów